CBS Home Entertainment
Logo descriptions by codyfinke, PAV123 and indycar Logo captures by Eric S., JohnnyL80, snelfu, Dean Stewart Rumsey, Supermarty-o, Derrick Anderson, and indycar Editions by codyfinke, mr3urious, V of Doom, wisp2007, Ben Masters, Donny Pearson, Liz Tetlow and indycar Video captures courtesy of JohnnyL80, winerrs, DudeThatLogo, and Eric S. Background Columbia Broadcasting System established its own home entertainment division as "CBS Video Enterprises, Inc." in 1975 to distribute CBS releases on video, but nothing materialized from CVE. In 1979, they've joined forces first with MGM's equally inactive home video division (MGM Home Video) one year later to form "MGM/CBS Home Video", dissolving this venture in 1982 after MGM acquired UA a year earlier. Later in the same year, CBS teamed up with 20th Century Fox to form "CBS/Fox Video". Under this new label, two sub labels were created: Key Video (later reactivated as "Key DVD" by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment), and Playhouse Video, but both became inactive in 1991, and CBS/Fox Video was reincorporated as Fox Video the same year, alternating with the CBS/Fox name until 1998 when Fox Entertainment Group acquired CBS's interest in CBS/Fox, and for the merger of CBS with Viacom. After the merger was completed in 1999, CBS Video created "CBS DVD" for DVD releases of CBS shows in tandem with Paramount Home Entertainment. In 2005, both CBS and Viacom were split again at the end of 2005, with the "old" Viacom, Inc. reincorporated as "CBS Corporation", and the other retaining the "Viacom" name. On September 26, 2006, CBS Corporation merged this label with King World, CBS Paramount International Television (now "CBS Studios International"), and CBS Paramount Domestic Television to form CBS Television Distribution, relaunching this label as under its current name as CBS Home Entertainment one year later. However, PHE continues to distribute CBS DVDs as of 2008. As of 2010, Sony Pictures Home Entertainment handles the CBS Films theatrical releases on DVD. MGM/CBS Home Video See MGM Home Entertainment for description. _______________________________________________________________ CBS/Fox Video See 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment for description. _______________________________________________________________ CBS Home Entertainment 1st Logo (October 1980-March 1981) Nicknames: "Abstract Multicolored CV", "Nicknames: "Abstract Silver CV", "Logo: On the top-right corner of a black screen, five lines are drawn in rays of light from the top-right, to form a metallic version of the "FX/SFX: The "drawing" of the lines, the "bars of light". Music/Sounds: A variation of the 2nd MGM/CBS logo's fanfare that features an extended ending. This music would later be used with the MGM/UA Home Video logo. Availability: Rare. Like the previous logo, it appears at the end of MGM/CBS releases, with the period logo at the front. The 1982 printing of Simon & Garfunkel: The Concert in Central Park has this logo at the beginning, as do two releases of S.O.B.: A Canadian rental edition, and the 1984 CBS/FOX release. (MGM/CBS had previously released the latter in 1982 as one of their last releases of CBS material.) Surprisingly, the 1988 Playhouse Video release of Raggedy Ann and Andy: A Musical Adventure retains this logo at the end of the film (as it was sourced from the 1981 CED release). Editor's Note: The music may be unnerving to some, but it ends less abruptly than the MGM/CBS version. 3rd Logo (1985-1993) Nickname: "The Flipping Filmstrip" Logo: On a blue background we see an abstract filmstrip containing the white text "CBS" in its corporate font (called CBS Didot) and "VIDEO" beneath it flip into the center of the screen. FX/SFX: The flipping. Music/Sounds: A techno theme. Availability: Rare. Seen on VHS and LaserDisc releases from the era such as The Forbidden Dance (is Lambada). Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (1993-1998) Nicknames: "CBS Box", "The Flipping CBS Eye", "CBS Eyemark", "CBS Eyemark Box" Logo: On a black background, we see a box, with the CBS Eye inside the box, outlined with white, and a white rectangle with "CBS VIDEO" in the Compacta font, at the bottom of the box, flipping diagonally. Then a "shine" reflects on the sides of the box as it stops flipping, as is becoming straight. FX/SFX: The box flipping diagonally, the "shine" reflection. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Can be seen on tapes of On the Road with Charles Kuralt, as well as Fox Kids Video "Sing-Along" tapes of 1970s Dr. Seuss TV specials, such as the The Cat in the Hat (1971) and Dr. Seuss on the Loose (billed as Green Eggs and Ham and Other Stories). Although 60 Minutes archive tapes have this logo on the tape label and box, the actual logo does not appear on the tape itself. 5th Logo (1999-2008) Nicknames: "CBS Box II", "The Globe", "CBS Eyemark II", "CBS Eyemark Box II" Logo: On a gray/silver wall background, we see many colorful streaks (these are the same colors as the lights in CBS's 1992 ident), and a globe with the continents silver, are shown, then the CBS Eye comes to us, and a box with black inside it is where the CBS Eye would be, while the globe is covered in silver, and as we finish off, "CBS VIDEO" (or "CBS DVD" on DVD releases) in the same font as above, is on the bottom of the box. As all that happens, the background turns cool gray/black gradient. The finished product resembles the 4th logo. Variants: •On the "CBS DVD" variant, the Registered trademark "®" symbol, or the Trademark "™" symbol would sometimes appear on the bottom-right corner of the logo. •On some DVD releases, at the end of the logo, two selections would appear in the middle with "PREVIEWS" and "MAIN MENU" on them. FX/SFX: The animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: A synthesized jingle with "air" that segues into the CBS Broadcast International/CBS Enterprises/Eyemark Entertainment jingle. Sometimes, it's silent. Availability: Common. Seen on all six seasons of I Love Lucy on DVD, the three VHS volumes of The Wild, Wild West, the first six seasons of Hawaii Five-O (1968), most DVDs of Survivor, various other Paramount Television series and a good amount of CBS-produced TV movies. Some releases feature both this logo and the Paramount DVD logo, such as a few Wings and NCIS DVDs. The UK DVD release of Snoopy, Come Home! features the "CBS VIDEO" variant of this logo. 6th Logo (2008-) Nicknames: "CBS Vortex", "CBS Eyemark III" Logo: On a background full of spirals, we see five crescent-like shapes moving from the center to the right of us, unveiling a circle, and, at the same time two remaining crescent-like shapes flying in different directions. The two crescent-like shapes and the circle form the CBS Eye, which loops and zooms out to its position while "CBS" (in the same font used for the logos to Eyemark Entertainment and CBS Enterprises, both currently known as CBS Television Distribution, and CBS Broadcast International, now known as "CBS Studios International") zooms-out to the right of the CBS Eye and the words "Home Entertainment" appear below "CBS". Variants: *On some releases, after the logo finishes, the menu selections "Previews" and "Main Menu" zoom in. *A widescreen version exists on Blu-ray releases. FX/SFX: The two crescent-like shapes and circle that forms the CBS Eye on a vortex-like background. Music/Sounds: Same as the 5th logo, but with whoosh-like sounds. Music/Sounds Variant: A low-tone version exists on the 2013 Mill Creek Entertainment reissue of seasons 1 & 2 of Wings. Availability: Common. Seen on releases such as authorized collections of The Lucy Show, the first seasons of Hotel and Matt Houston (the former also known as Arthur Hailey's Hotel; both shows were later reissued by Visual Entertainment, Inc), seasons 7-12 of Hawaii Five-O (1968), the Blu-rays of Star Trek: The Original Series, seasons 4 and 5 of Taxi, seasons 4-6 of Becker (in addition to the 2017 complete-series set reprints of seasons 1-3), and seasons 5-7 of Family Ties. Also appears on early CBS Films theatrical releases, such as Extraordinary Measures and The Back-Up Plan. It also appears on seasons 1-6 of The Game. Editor's Note: Overall it's a great logo. Category:CBS Corporation Category:Home video companies of the United States Category:Home Entertainment Category:National Amusements, Inc.